Dueling for a Purpose
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Having just recently lost his mentor, and with the ability to see, speak, and interact with duel sprits Sebastian Blake enters Duel Academy. He will make friends, enemies, and hopefully learn the reason his mentor was so dead sent on sending him to the island. (Now accepting OC's. Please PM me with the characters details and we'll go from there)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

**Dueling for a Purpose **

**Chapter 1 **

**Entrance Exam **

"Shit" The youth cursed quietly as he saw yet another card shop closed for the evening. He looked at the few cards in his possession. "It's okay guys I'm sure someplace will be open." The boy smiled gently as he felt a comfortable presence on his shoulder. He pulled his coat tighter as a cold breeze shot out at him as he continued down the road.

It was an hour later when the boy found his salvation near the edge of Diomio City was s small blink and you miss it card shop with it's lights still on. With a large smile on his face the boy entered the shop.

"Hello how can I help you?" The old man behind the counter asked

"Good evening. Well you see I am dueling for entrance to Duel Academy tomorrow morning and well I only have these cards." The youth placed his limited cards on the counter top. "Any suggestions for a deck?"

"Well I would like to help you young man but a duelist needs to build their own deck and correct with their cards."

The boy smiled, "Wise words."

The old man gestured to the back of the room. "I have a few bins with cards you can look through those if you want."

"Thank you "The boy said as he started shifting through them.

Hours later after the boy held a deck in his hands and glanced at the clock. He had to do the duel arena in a few hours but the chair was so comfy. The next moment he was asleep with his new deck cradled into his chest.

The sound of a door closing awoke the boy. As his eyes cleared he saw a thermos and a note in front of him.

_The thermos is full of coffee. I thought you might need it. I wish you luck in your duel today. As for the thermos keep it._

The boy smiled and his eyes widened as he saw that he only had an hour to get to the arena. Thankfully he made it with a few minutes to spare and gulped down the last of the coffee as he approached the registration deck.

"Sebastian Blake here for registration." The boy said

After completing the paper work Sebastian entered the Kaiba Dome's main area and saw dozens of duels taking place.  
"Sebastian Blake to Duel Field 4" A voice over a loud speaker said

Sebastian looked at his deck, "Well are you guys ready to make man the Old Man proud?" As if to answer to him he felt his cards heat slightly in his hands agreeing with him. With a smile he headed toward the arena

When Sebastian arrived a Procter stood in front of him.

"Sebastian Blake are you ready to begin?"

The boy nodded.

"Then draw your first card."

**Sebastian 4000 LP**

**Procter 4000 LP**

"I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"This is the worst time to get a bad opening hand kid. I summon the Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400) and use its effect to summon a second Marauding Captain. Now the second effect of my Captain is that you can't attack Warrior type monsters well it is on the field and since I have two you can't attack at all. Next I equip the first Captain with the spell Lightening Blade to increase its attack by 800. MC 1 (1200-2000/800). Now MC 1 attack."

As the first Captain attacked a brown fur ball appeared and was cut down.

"You activated the effect of my Kuriboh. When I am attacked I can send it from my hand to graveyard to turn any damage to zero."

"Fine Captain number 2 attack."

"Go trap card Defense Draw. Not only does your attack do no damage I get to draw 1 card." As he drew the card he smiled. "The card I drew was Watapon (200/300) and when it is added to my hand by a card effect I can special summon it.

A piece of white fluff with large blue eyes and antenna appeared on the field. Leading to a majorly of the female population to scream about how cute it was.

"I end my turn." The Procter said

Sebastian drew.

"First I play Cost Down and send a card from my hand to the grave so all monsters in my hand an reduced by two levels. Then I sacrifice Watapon to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in attack mode."

"A powerful monster but you still can't attack because of my Captain's Lock."

The boy smirked, "I have another monster that can handle that. I remove Kuriboh and Watapon from my graveyard." The ghostly images of the two cute monsters appeared as they were sucked into a portal. "Welcome to the field Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2000)." From the portal emerged a wizard dressed in mix-matched armored pieces waving his hands which were full of mystic energy around. He took a bow as Sebastian explained his effect. "In exchange for not attacking he can remove a monster from play and I choose the stronger Captain." With a wave of the Sorcerer's hand the monster vanished from the field. "Gaia attack the weaker monster."

**Sebastian 4000 LP**

**Procter 2900 LP**

"I placed two cards face down and end my turn."

The Procter nodded as he drew.

"First I play the card Premature Burial for the cost of 800 life points I bring back one of my Captains."

**Sebastian 4000 LP**

**Procter 2100**

"Then I summon my final Marauding Captain and use his effect to summon Command Knight (1200/1900) and well she on the field all face up warriors on my side of the field gain a four hundred point boost." MC x 2 (12-1600/800) Command Knight (1200-1600). "Then I play Double Summon which allows mean to summon twice. I sacrifice both of my Captains in order to summon Gilford the Legend (2600/2000)." A giant of a warrior appeared on the field cloaked in armor and with a huge sword to boot. "First I use his effect which allows me to take any equip spell and equip it to any monster and I have Lightning Blade in the graveyard. I equip it to Gilford himself and he also gains the effect of Command Knight as well." GTL (2600-3800/2000). :Attack" The Procter said

Gilford charged at the two monsters Lightning Blade held high.

"I activate my trap card Wall of Disruption. For each monster you control all monsters you control lose 800 attack points you have two so that means both monster lose 1600 points. That means that Gilford has 2200 attack and Command Knight has zero." Sebastian said.

Just as Gilford approached the two monsters a barrier appeared in between them. Not caring about the barrier Gilford ran through it but as he did he shrunk down to have the size he was once was and Gaia simply ran him through with his javelin.

**Sebastian 4000 LP**

**Proctor 2000 LP**

The Proctor let out a good natured chuckle. "End this duel how you wish applicant and welcome to the academy. "

"Thanks. Now Chaos Sorcerer end this duel with Chaos Spectrum Blast!"

Out of his wand the magician shot a black and orange wave of magic that upon contact destroyed Command Knight.

**Sebastian 4000 LP (Winner)**

**Procter 0000 LP**

With a smile toward his deck Sebastian left the dueling floor.

High up in the rafters two young girls dressed in red uniforms had just watched the match. One was hopping in place.

"Liz I'm going to duel him." The first girl said. She was medium height with short brown hair and brown eyes. She n began to run toward the entrance when the second girl grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Jazz, wait until we're at the island okay?" The second girl spoke who. She had long black hair and green eyes.

The girl known as Jazz pouted. "Fine Liz I'll wait." But her grin grew as she thought of the duel ahead.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

**Dueling for a Purpose**

**AN: Polymerization will be known by its Japanese name "Fusion" because it so much easier to spell. **

**Chapter 2**

**A Hero's Welcome**

Sebastian's trip to Duel Academy get go as planned. Due to mechanical issues his flight left over fours late so he arrived at the island a tad past midnight that made him the last and latest student to arrive. When he made off the dock a random grumpy teacher handed him a map, a PDA, and a red blazer before pointing in the direction the Slifer dorm and leaving.

After a half an hour trek Sebastian found the Slifer dorm and found that were two dorms one for girls and another for boys. Heading over to the boy's side Sebastian found that only one key remained on a hook. It seemed his room was the farthest away. As he entered he noticed the room was spruce with only a bed a desk a few out lets and a bathroom. Dog tried the boy simply stripped down to his boxers and crashed on to the bed.

Heavy footsteps echoed across the top floor of the boy's dorm.

"Jazz slow down its 5am for Ra's sake." Liz said as her friend dragged her along.

"I can't Liz he has to be in one of these rooms." Jazz said getting to the final door and knocking loudly.  
A moment later the door flew open and in the doorway stood a tried looking Sebastian. Both girls had the decently to blush at his state of undress.

"What do you want?" He asked

Jazz recovered quickly as she pointed at him. "I want to duel you."

Sebastian slightly smiled. "Fine just give me a few moments."

Liz yawned as Jazz tapped her foot impatiently as a few moments later Sebastian emerge wearing his gray trench cloak with his red blazer underneath and his thermos wrapped around his back. .

"First though to the kitchen." Sebastian said

The trio entered the dining to see a large muscular man behind the grill. The man had a black goatee mustache combo and short cut black hair along with green eyes.

"Well it seems we have a few early risers. My name is Sean Hawke and I'm the head of the Slifer dorm-"

The man was interrupted as Sebastian pushed his thermos in front of the man's face.

"Coffee" He demanded

Sean smirked, "Aren't you too young for that?"

Sebastian glared at him and shoved the thermos more aggressively and nearly snarled the word, "_Coffee"._

The man rolled his eyes and made a pot and dumped it to Sebastian's thermos. The boy took a large gulped and sighed contently. He turned towards the girls.

"Time to duel"

Jazz smirked as she pounded her fist into her hand.

The two stood outside the kitchen a few feet away from each other.

**Sebastian 4000 LP**

**Jazz 4000 LP**

Sebastian drew.

"I play Graceful Charity, and draw three cards in order to discard two. The two cards I discarded were Watapon and Kuriboh so I remove them from play in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer (2300/2100) in attack mode." With a bow the wizard appeared on the field. "I place a facedown and end my turn."

Jazz nearly jumped with excitement, "That is what I call starting a duel with a bang. I can't let you be the only one to start with a big move. I play Fusion and send my Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to the grave in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500) in attack mode.

Above the duel the rising sun was replaced with a raging thunderstorm as with a crack of lightening the yellow armored giant appeared.

"Now his effect activates I discard one card and I destroy one monster whose original attack is less than his. So goodbye magician."

Chaos Sorcerer was struck by a bolt of lightning and was destroyed.

"Now Thunder Giant attack."

"I activate Defense Draw." Sebastian said but Jazz's smile just grew.

"You dodged one attack by can you dodge two more? I play De-Fusion and send Thunder Giant back to the extra deck and Sparkman (1600/1400) and Clayman (800/2000) return to the field in attack mode, and since it is still my battle phase my heroes will attack directly."

"I can stop one attack thanks to the Kuriboh I drew thanks to my trap card. I choose to stop Sparkman's attack."

As the two heroes attack a Kuriboh appeared to block Sparkman's path. Clayman remained on target and slammed his fist into Sebastian's stomach.

**Sebastian 3200 LP**

**Jazz 4000 LP**

"I throw down three face downs your move."

Sebastian drew.

"You're not the only one who can fuse. I play fusion in order to fuse my Gaia the Fierce Knight and my King of the Swamp in order to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100). Now attack Clayman."

Gaia surged forward on top Curse of Dragon ready to pierce Clayman.

"Go Hero Barrier. Since I have a face up Elemental Hero on the field your attack is negated."

A swirling barrier appeared and stopped the knight's javelin.

Sebastian smirked, "But can you stop another? I play my own De-Fusion to bring Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) and King of the Swamp (500/1100) to field. Gaia is in attack mode and Swamp in defense mode. Now take two Gaia attack Clayman."

Gaia charged at the hero and this time the attack hit home.

**Sebastian 3200 LP**

**Jazz 2500 LP**

"I activate my trap Hero Signal. Which allows me to summon a level 4 or lower hero and I choose. Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in defense mode." The feathered hero appeared on the field arms crossed.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Jazz drew and her grin tripled in size. "It's time to bring out my headliner. I play Fusion and send Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to create Elemental Flame Wingman (2100/1200).

In a burst of fire the colored hero appeared.

"Before you talk about attack points I play the field spell Skyscraper."

At once a modern cityscape replaced the dorm around them.

"The field spell works like this, when one of my heroes attack they gain a thousand attack point bonus. Flame Wingman (2100-3100/1200) attack Gaia with Skydive Scorcher. My heroes other effect is that you take the destroyed monsters attack points as damage. You'll be left with only 100 points."

Flame Wingman cloaked itself in a flame aura and jumped of the top of the highest building speeding toward Gaia.

"I activate Shift and change your attack from Gaia to King of the Swamp"

At the last moment Wingman changed course and destroyed the other monster with a burst of flame.

**Sebastian 2700 LP**

**Jazz 2500 LP**

The girl shrugged." You still take damage and plus Sparkman (1600-2600/1400) is still here and he can take out Gaia."

Sparkman sent a bolt of lightning at the knight and Gaia was destroyed.

**Sebastian 2400 LP**

**Jazz 2500 LP**

"I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring Gaia back."

With a horse's whinny the Knight appeared back on the field.

"I end my turn"  
As Sebastian drew he felt a gentle ripple of power flow through his deck and he smiled.

"It's time I introduce you to the headliner of my own deck." Sebastian said as he placed the drawn card into it's the slot.

An altar appeared in front of the boy with a cauldron on either side.

Both girls raised an eyebrow but at the time felt the change in the air the moment Sebastian played the card.

"To use Black Luster Ritual I must send a level of 8 stars to the grave. My Gaia counts as 7 and my final Kuriboh cost is the final star needed.

Said monsters appeared a top the cauldrons and were engulfed in a twister of color and disappeared as the cauldrons vanished the altar stood up right to reveal the sigil of a pair of glowing blades. The glow grew so intense that Jazz and Liz had to turn away and shield there eyes.

"_When the forces of light and darkness combine the door to chaos is opened and from the door way emerges Black Luster Solider." _

As the glow died down everyone saw that in front of the Elemental Heroes stood the legendary Black Luster Solider (3000/2500) sword and shield at the ready.

Getting over her shock Jazz cheered hoping up and down, "YES! YES! YES! I knew dueling you would be awesome but for you to pull out a monster like that I didn't know that was coming. Still on my next turn I will destroy him."

Sebastian smirked, "Maybe if I didn't play Heavy Storm."

A huge breeze rushed over the area destroying Sky Scraper and Jazz's facedown which happened to be another Hero's Barrier.

"Okay still I'll survive this turn-"

Sebastian stopped her as he played a card, "I use the equip spell Magnum Shield on Black Luster Solider which adds his defense score to his attack." BLS (3000-5500/2500)

"It's like you planned this out step by step." Liz said from the side lines

Sebastian shook his head. "I simply did what I was taught to do, and trusted in my deck."

Jazz bowed her head. "Well it sucks that my first duel at the academy is a loss but I still had fun. Guys end this duel with a bang."  
Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Black Luster Solider Chaos Luster Slash."

The three remaining monster's charged at each other. Sparkman flew in front of Flame Wingman but was cut down. BLS went for a killing blow of Wingman but the blade was caught and for a moment the two struggled until BLS kicked Flame Wingman in the gut and impaled him on his blade.

**Sebastian 2400 LP (Winner)**

**Jazz 0000 LP **

Sebastian yawned and took another sip of coffee as he headed over to the two girls

"That was a great duel-?"

"Oh I never did introduce myself I'm Jazz, and that is Liz." Jazz introduced them shaking the boy's hand.

"Sebastian. A pleasure to meet you two. Now how about some breakfast? I didn't get here till past midnight, and I'm starving." He said not noticing the glare that Liz was sending Jazz as the Hero user blushed. "Also I have to apologize to our dorm head, I was a little short with him."

"Yeah I noticed, how long have you been addicted to coffee?" Liz asked

"I had it for the first time yesterday." Sebastian replied

As the trio exchange small talk heading to the kitchen the spirit of Black Luster Solider watched the three with a small grin on his face. Turning to his right he nodded at the spirit of Flame Wingman and as the hero returned the nod the two warriors vanished.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

**Dueling for a Purpose**

**Chapter 3**

**A Hands on Lesson**

A loud snoring awoke Liz from her sleep and the glare of her alarm clock read 5:30 am. She attempted to get out of bed but the pair of arms around her stopped her. Liz's glare intensified as Jazz snuggled deeper into her body. The girl tried to release her friend's grip, but that failed.

She began shaking her, "Jazz" There was no response. "JAZZ!"

Said girl jumped right up and groaned as she hit her head on the bed above. Jazz turned and glared at her roommate as Liz rolled her eyes and headed toward the bathroom.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you simply took the top bunk." Liz said

Jazz pouted, "But you're such a good pillow/stuffed animal. You're just some warm, soft and easy to cuddle with."

Liz shook her head and entered the bathroom.

Later that day the two girls were in class with their own dorm head Sean Hawke and the Professor was going over basic trap and spell cards when from her right she heard a light snoring. She turned to seen Sebastian with his head down sleeping. She elbowed Jazz and gestured toward Sebastian; The Hero user stifled a laugh but shook the boy's shoulder to no avail. Then she then shook the thermos that was in front of him. .

"Half of his coffee is gone. How the heck is he asleep?" Jazz whispered

"Ladies is there something I can help you with?" Professor Hawke said

Both girls blushed and pointed at Sebastian. The teacher nodded and chucked an eraser at the sleeping student only for Sebastian to catch it and stretch awake with a yawn.

"Am I boring you Mr. Blake?"

Sebastian grinned, "A bit, but my first few days at the academy haven't been the most restful. I apologize."

"Apology accepted Mr. Blake still you have a point. Since everyone here passed the entrance exam I can guess that you all know the basics. So how about we end the lesson with a duel? Ms. Walker will you do the honors?" Professor Hawke asked

Liz's eyes widened but she nodded and headed toward the front of class.

"GO LIZ!" Jazz shouted then somehow produced a sign with the words "GO LIZ. YOU CAN WIN!" in huge letters and waved it around.

Sebastian chuckled and Liz ignored her friend's antics.

**Liz 4000 LP**

**Hawke 4000 LP**

The teacher drew first.

"I start by playing the spell care Double Summon which allows me to summon twice. First I summon Queens Knight (1500/1600) in attack mode.

A woman with long blonde hair and red armor with a sword appeared on the field.

"Next thanks to my spell I summon Kings Knight (1600/1400) in attack mode."

A man in golden armor and a yellow beard with a sword appeared on the field.

"Finally with both these knights on the field I can summon Jacks Knight (1900/1000) from my deck to the field also in attack mode. "

A younger man dressed in blue armor appeared on the field.  
"I end my turn"  
Liz drew

"First I summon Banisher of the Light (100/2000) in attack mode."

A monk in white and blue robes appeared on the field.

"As long as he is on the field all cards are removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. Next I play two copies of Burial from a Different Dimension. So in two turns those cards come to my hand. Then I play Graceful Charity and discard two copies of D.D Scout Plane. I then activate my own Double Summon to play D.D Warrior Lady (1500/1600) in attack mode. "

A woman with long dirty blonde hair dressed in metal armor with a blade arrived on the field.

"Now D.D Warrior Lady attack Jacks Knight."

This action got a lot of raised eyebrows. But none the less the blonde haired warrior charged at the blue armored knight only to be cut down. But the next moment the knight and warrior were both sucked into a portal.

**Liz 3600 LP**

**Hawke 4000 LP**

"I may lose a few life points but you lost an important monster. I know the monster those three monsters can become and I'm not taking any chances. I end my turn by placing four cards face down. And since it is the end of my turn my two D. D Scout Planes x 2 (800/1200) come back to the field in attack mode.

Two metal spheres appeared with four mechanical arms appeared on the field.

Hawke drew.

"I know to be weary of your face downs but I'm going to attack anyway. Queen Knight attack the Banisher ."  
The queen charged toward the monk.

"First I activate my first facedown Shift to change your attack to one of Planes. But then my second face down activates Dimensional Prison which removes your Queen from the game."  
The Knights attack shifted from the monk to one of the spheres only for a purple vortex to appear between the two and suck the warrior in.

"Fine then I have my Knights attack-"

"I use my third face down card Enemy Controller to switch your monster to defense mode."

The Professor chuckled, "I have to ask how did you end up in Slifer Ms. Walker?"  
"I get nervous taking tests sir, so I didn't do as well as I could have on the written part of the entrance exam." The girl said

"Well see if we can cure of you that well you here in Slifer. I place one card face down and end my turn."

Liz drew

"I sacrifice one of Planes in order to summon Airknight Parshath (1900/1400) in attack mode. "

Stomping onto the field a magnificently dressed centurion appeared with a sword.

"My knight has piercing damage so be prepared to take 500 points of damage."

"I would Ms. Walker if I didn't have my facedown Negate Attack stop your attack and end your battle phase. "

The knight headed toward the defending warrior only for a swirling vortex to block the attack.

"I end my turn my switching my Banisher of Light to defense mode, and since my Banisher is still on the field my Scout Plane that was sacrificed for Parshath was removed from play so by its effect it returns to the field in attack mode.

Hawke drew.

"Well I equip my Kings Knight (1600-2100/1400) with Black Pendant giving him 500 more attack points and I have him attack your Airknight"

A necklace appeared around the knights neck as it attacked the centurion.

"Sorry Professor but you forgot about my final facedown which just so happens to be my own Negate Attack."

The teacher simply placed a card face down and ended his turn.

As Liz drew the two Different Dimensions Coffins appeared and she took the two cards that they held.

"First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

A small tornado appeared over the card and destroyed it.

"Then I play Dark Hole and destroy all monsters on the field, and since my Banisher is be destroyed these monsters are being sent to the graveyard."

A monstrous black portal appeared under the field and suck the monsters into it's center before vanishing.

"But then I play the card Soul Release to remove my four monsters and your warrior from the game."

Ghostly images of all the monsters appeared on the field and then floated away.

"And since I have no monsters in my graveyard I come summon this monster without a sacrifice."

The class watched as the ceiling of the room became a sea of clouds.

"_It is said when the gates of heaven open she will descend from on high to protect her followers. Welcome to the world of mortals Guardian Eatos"_  
From the heavens descended a woman with angels wings dressed in Native American clothes, wearing a headdress that covered her blonde hair that radiated power and grace.

When Eatos arrived Sebastian noticed that Jazz looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?"  
"It's that you and Liz both said something awesome when you summoned your ace monster. I feel like I need to say something just as badass when I summon Flame Wingman next time."  
"Well Jazz that's not really something you can plan out it is something that just comes naturally during the course of a duel. I'm sure next time you'll be fine."

The next moment he felt himself be hugged by Jazz. "Thanks for the pep talk. You're soft, not as soft as Liz though."

"What was that last part?"  
The girls eyes widened, "Nothing let's just watch the end of the duel."

Sebastian simply shrugged.

"But now I equip Eatos with the card I put in the second capsule her own weapon Celestial Sword-Eatos."

A angel appeared behind Eatos and with a note of its angelic voice a simple blade in the Guardian's hands.

"Now this raises her attack from 2500 to 3000, but I use Eatos's effect the destroy the sword, and when the weapon is destroyed is when it's true power is unleashed because Eatos gains 500 attack for every monster banished during the game. I count three on your end and four on mine so that is additional 3500 attack points bringing her attack from 2500 to 6000 not to mention the 500 additional attack points she gets for sending the equip spell to the graveyard and with nothing to defend yourself I win, even though I take 500 damage for destroying Black Pendant.

The sword Eatos was holding shattered into dust only for the ghostly images of all the monsters from the duel to appear. Eatos spread her wings and embraced the monsters as a sphere of light appeared in-between he hands, The sphere soon took the shape of a glowing blade that shone so bright some of the students had to shield their eyes.

"Eatos end this duel with Celestial Slash." Liz commanded.

Eatos flew toward the Professor and with one fell slash he fell to the floor defeated.

**Liz 3100 LP (Winner)**

**Hawke 0000 LP**

The room was silent until Liz was nearly toppled over as Jazz engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah I knew you'd win. Suck it teach" Jazz said get a swat to the back of the head from Liz.

"So the teacher some respect." The girl said

Jazz blushed, "Sorry about that Sir I guess I got caught up in the moment,:

"That no problem. Just try to stay awake in class next time." The head of Slifer said with a small smile.

The bell rang and as the trio left the hall the spirits of Black Luster Solider and Flame Wingman glanced at the spirt Guardian Eatos which glided over to them. All three spirits shook hands and watched the retreating backs of their duelists before nodding to each other and vanishing.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.**

**Dueling for a Purpose**

**AN: I would like to thank TheFatedTag for allowing me to use the character Sydney 'Syd' King and I hope I did/do her justice.**

**Chapter 4**

**What is Lost and Found**

A few days after Liz's duel in class the whole first year found themselves in gym class running laps. Jazz and Liz were in the middle of the pack sweating on their seventh lap out of ten when Sebastian came up behind them.

"On your right" he said as he passed them with a wide grin.

"Isn't that second time he's lapped us?" Liz asked

"Yeah next time I'm tripping him. Taunting jerk." Jazz said

True to her word as Sebastian came toward them the girl stuck her leg out.

"On your rig-" the boy started only to trip but before he hit the ground he righted himself and rolled back to his feet and continued to run. He turned back to Jazz and Liz giving them a wink before finishing his final lap.

"Cocky bastard" Jazz growled

Sebastian took another sip of water as the two finished their laps and jogged over. He threw each of them a water bottle.

"That was low trying to trying to trip you know." Sebastian said

"Well you if won't such a cocky little-"Jazz started

Liz spoke, "How did you learn to roll like that?"  
A sad smiled appeared on Sebastian's face, "My dad taught me." He looked at the clock. "We have lunch in a few minutes. I'll meet you at the entrance after you change." Sebastian said

Meanwhile a girl with long blue hair and brown eyes was watching the trio, and she licked her lips as her eyes nearly devoured Sebastian.

Sebastian was waiting for Jazz and Liz when the girl that was watching him approached dressed in the Obelisk Blue girl's uniform.

"Hi I'm Emily would you like to have lunch with me?"

Sebastian noticed the girl's almost feral grin and began to back away, "Thank you but I think I'll have to say no."

Emily took what some would could consider a threatening step toward Sebastian as Black Luster Solider appeared ready to draw his blade.

"Hey you need to know when to take a hint!" yelled a voice from behind them.

Both turned to see a girl with piercing purple eyes and long platinum blonde hair, under cut and pulled into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a blue sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket, black shorts, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. She got in between the two teenagers.

"The names Syd and like I said take a hint Princess the guy said no thanks." Syd

Emily's eyes narrow, "I won't be insulted by someone so-"She scanned the girl in front of her. "Butch"

Syd's eyes narrowed, "Put her deck where your mouth is Princess."

Both girls activated there duel disks

**Syd 4000 LP**

**Emily 4000 LP**

Emily drew.

"I play a monster in defense mode and a card face down." Emily said

Syd drew

"I play Pot of Greed"

As Syd drew her two cards her face morphed into large grin.

"Now don't get me wrong I knew I was going to win this duel, but I didn't know I was going win this fast."

Emily narrowed, "You're bluffing."

Syd's grin simply grew.

"First I throw a monster face down. Then I play Double Summon which allows me to summon twice so I sacrifice my monster in order to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in attack mode."

In a flash appeared the blonde haired female magician that launched a thousand duelists' fantasies. The magician landed on the field with a twirl of her staff.

"Then a play Sage's Stone which allows to summon her master to the field."

The Dark Magician (2500/200) that appeared on the field was unlike the one used by Yugi Muto, Instead of the purple robed sorcerer, the man that appeared wore red robes and had bleached blonde-white hair.

The two magicians nodded at each other.

"Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

A small tornado appeared the destroyed the card,

"Finally I a play A Thousand Knives. With Dark Magician on the field this card allows me to destroy a monster. So good bye monster."

Behind the Dark Magician knifes appeared and they pierced the monster cared destroying it.

"Now my Magician's attack and end the duel."

The two spell caster's stood back to back and with their staffs blasted the duelist with twin blasts of magic.

**Syd 4000 LP (Winner)**

**Emily 0000 LP **

Emily was knocked onto her back and with a glare from Syd the girl ran from the gym.

"Well thanks, but I could have handled that." Sebastian

Syd grinned, "Yeah I bet you could. But still I glad I could help."

"Sebastian did we miss a duel?" Jazz asked as and Liz came walking up. As the girls eyes landed on Syd their eyes widened.

"Your,Your, SYDNEY KING!" Jazz yelled before Liz placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about her we're fans." Liz apologized

"That's fine at least you don't want to duel me. I could use a break" Syd laughed

Jazz's eyes widened but Liz's glare shut her friend down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I helping your friend here with a girl problem." Syd said

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I had it covered, but I think I still owe you lunch at least as a thank you. Ladies do you want to join us?"

Jazz's eyes widened and she nodded her head as Liz to nodded.

"Well then to the Slifer kitchen we go." Sebastian said

The Slifer kitchen was abandoned as most students only had dinner there, but as the girls sat at a table Sebastian took an apron and in a few minutes the kitchen was filled with a delicious aroma.

"Okay ladies here are some tacos for you." He said setting the plates. "Enjoy"

"I may have to come here more often if you're cooking." Syd said as she took another bite.

Sebastian simply gave a mock bow.

The rest of the lunch was taken over by Jazz and Liz asking Syd a million different questions until they looked at the clock and saw they had to go.

"Bye Syd, Sebastian." Jazz said waving. Liz smiled and waved good bye.

"I guess your used to that." Sebastian said

"It's fine .in fact there tame compared to some of my fans." Syd shivered "You won't believe some of the fan mail I get."

"So what is the "Lost Champion" doing at Duel Academy?"

"I could ask you the same question."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Syd frowned, "You mean you don't know? What do you know about Raymond Fett?"

"The Old Man? He was a former Pro Duelist-"

Syd interrupted him, "He wasn't _just_ a Pro Duelist he was one of the top 10 duelists in the world. He stream rolled people with his Six Samurai deck. Then about a month before maybe the biggest duel of his career, he called it off. Not even his agent was given a reason but he retired from dueling and refunded the audience that would have watched the duel with his own money. Then he vanished to his cabin far north of the city, and no one heard from him for years until a lucky photographer got a photo of him and a young boy walking out of a card shop. The boy got the nick name the "Hidden Son". Nothing really came of it but the rumor mill to this day says that Fett trained you as his successor."

Sebastian let out a harsh laugh. "He trained me alright. But not just in dueling"

"Trained? As in he-"

"He died a few months ago. It was peaceful, but it was also a few days before the written part of the exam which I missed. Part of the reason I'm in Slifer."

"I'm sorry" Syd said

Sebastian waved her off, "You never did answer my question. Why are you here?"

"And you never answered my question."

"It was the Old Man's last request. I have to honor it. You?"

Syd shrugged, "As a favor for the Chancellor." The girl got up. "I can guess you don't want anyone else to know about your home life huh?"

"Not if you can help it." Sebastian said

Syd nodded, "No problem, but I want a duel to see what Fett taught you."  
Sebastian smiled and nodded as Syd left. As the girl left Sebastian went to the sink and did the dishes. As he did the spirit of Black Luster appeared.

"_You can't be surprised that he kept secrets from you."_ The spirit said

"I know, still what makes me so important that he would quit his job? I would hate to think that adopting me ruined his life."

"_You know that is the farthest thing from the truth. He took joy in teaching you, and he was proud of you." _

Sebastian didn't say anything as suddenly a strong burst of cold air hit him. "Hot chocolate should warm me up."

After making the drink Sebastian retired to him room. As he watched the marshmallows a memory hit him.

_A six year old Sebastian had been staying with the Old Man for a few days and couldn't sleep so he left his room and entered the living room. When he enter he saw a man with his long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a five o clock shadow sitting in front of a roaring fireplace glancing through a deck of Duel Monster cards. He turned his gray colored eyes toward the young boy and smiled. _

"_Can't sleep huh?" Sebastian shook his head. The man smiled, "While about you sit and watch fire with me?" Sebastian slowly walked over to the man and crawled onto his lap._

_He looked at the cards, "What are you doing?"_

_The Oldman gave a small smile, "Just talking with some old friends." Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow. The Oldman simply chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "How about you try some of my hot chocolate?" The man handed the boy the cup and slowly Sebastian took a couple sips and licked his lips. "Good huh?" Sebastian nodded. The two watched the flames dance for a few minutes until Sebastian's eyes grew heavy and the boy fell asleep. The next moment he felt the Old Man's arms pull him close as he snuggled deeper into the adult's chest before he was sound asleep. _

It was the wetness on his cheeks that brought Sebastian back to the present as he realized he had been crying. Sadly chuckling Sebastian wiped the tears away and went to bed leaving the cup of hot chocolate untouched.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and check out my other stories. Until next time thank you for the support. **


End file.
